Chopsticks are a tool used to bring food to the mouth. Regarding the use of chopsticks, there are operations such as pinching food with the tips of the chopsticks or stabbing and cutting the food into small pieces. The use of chopsticks in this way (chopsticks handling) is difficult for those using chopsticks for the first time, and it is necessary to have some training. Thus, parents have customarily taught children how to use chopsticks from a young age.
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3134125 (Patent Literature 1) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-194281 (Patent Literature 2) disclose game devices which enable the training of such chopsticks handling operations in a game-like manner. In both, a large number of objects to be conveyed are stored in a single container, and the objects to be conveyed are transferred one-by-one with the tips of the chopsticks to a different container.
However, since the to-be-conveyed objects of the conventional game devices are of a uniform size, and only pinching and transferring operations are performed in the conventional game devices, they are not able to properly train chopstick specific operations such as conveying objects of various sizes, stabbing and cutting using chopsticks, and the like.